Dreamt Of You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One Shot* Chris and Ajay get into a fight before he leaves to go to Japan for shows. All they do is dream about each other.   Chris/Ajay


____

__

_Dreamt of You._

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._

_A/N: I only own Ajay and Kenzie and Joey who is mentioned and Aiden and Lexie belongs to cherrybomb13 . This came to me randomly thanks to shuffle on my iTunes. _

_

* * *

_

Ajay sighed for the thousandth time since she laid down that night, her son Joey was up in Toronto with her Gran. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet near the bed. She and Chris had got into this huge fight before he and Alex had went to Japan. She was thankful that her son wasn't around to see or hear the fight, she chewed on her bottom lip trying not to cry. The fight was so stupid now that she looked back on it. So, so stupid.

He had been way to clingy and possessive right before he left to go to Japan with Alex to do shows. He wanted her and Kenzie to go with them. But Kenzie had just gotten over her first cold and Ajay wasn't feeling up for the long flight especially with the kids. To her it wouldn't have been fair to leave Joey behind. Then Chris suggested that Kenzie joined Joey in Toronto and Ajay just went. That resulted in a big screaming match between the two. Why should Ajay have to go to Japan when she was suppose to be helping Scott and serving as Petey's tag team partner in a Indy match before she went up and got Joey from her Gran's house. It didn't make sense to her

Chris left in a huff, bypassing Aiden, Lexie and Alex. He didn't even hug or kiss either one of them as he left or did he call like he usually did when they landed. That sent Ajay to the edge, she always worried when he went overseas like that. Aiden though had talked to Alex and told they were safe and sound over there. Alex himself even went as far as calling Ajay to tell her they were okay. That didn't nothing to soothe her hurt being.

Aiden had opted to stay in Detroit with Ajay, she wandered from the guest room down to the master bedroom. She knocked softly before she peeked into the room, Ajay was sitting up clad in one of Chris' baggy Made In Detroit t-shirts her hands shoved into her wavy hair. "Ajay?" she asked softly. Ajay lifted her head up her eyes tear filled, 'he hates me." "No he doesn't sweetie." "Then why didn't he call me? He always calls me.' the Canadian whispered.

Aiden took a deep breath and walked over to the bed, "Ajay you need to sleep, you haven't slept since they have been gone." "I am suppose to be taking care of you." Ajay muttered tearfully. "I am fine right now. I am more worried about you." Ajay shook her head no, "I need to be up to feed Kenzie soon anyways." "Nonsense Ashton, I am her godmother, I can handle it. How about this? I will take Kenzie down to my room and put her with Lexie."

Ajay looked panicked at that, she didn't want to be alone, she was afraid to admit it though. "Ashton Jordan. If you don't lay down right now, I am calling Petey and have him come over here." Ajay pouted, she didn't want to take Petey away from Bailey in the middle of the night, though she knew that he would drop anything in a heartbeat to go over to help her. She laid down and grabbed one of Chris' pillow hugging it to her. "Cookie?" she asked meekly. "Yes?" "Can you sleep in here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Aiden nodded her head, "Let me go get Lexie and I will be right back." Ajay nodded her head.

Once Aiden was out of her room, Ajay broke down crying hugging the pillow. She wanted to call Chris and tell him that she was sorry, that she loved him and that she should have went with him. But a big part of her thought he wouldn't take her call. Aiden came back into the room with Lexie and putting her into the portal crib. She quickly crossed the room and got onto the bed touching her shoulder. Ajay jerked and tried to stop crying, "Sorry." "What happened?' she asked.

'Chris and I got into a fight which I am pretty sure you heard from Alex on why we fought. I know Chris probably bitched at him on the way to the airport.' Ajay sniffled. Aiden nodded her head, worrying about her best friend who had started crying again this time a little harder then she was before. Aiden comforted Ajay until she fell asleep holding Chris' pillow tightly to her.

Chris groaned when his phone went off, he picked it up from where he had sat on the table. Alex, Sonjay and Roderick all looked him. "Alex your wife is demanding that I call my wife and say I am sorry." Chris stated. "I agree with her, you should make up with her. You know she has a point, she had been booked to that show in Calgary for months. She didn't want to miss it. Especially with her and Petey tagging together again. The team of the Canadian midgets. Even I wouldn't miss that." Alex stated. Chris sighed and slouched in his seat trying to ignore the stares of all three men.

Aiden had gotten up with both girls and left Ajay to sleep, though she knew that she wasn't doing much sleeping. All Ajay did when she slept was dreamt of Chris. The Canadian rolled over and ran her finger across the silver picture frame that was sitting on her nightstand. Her finger traced the outside of the frame, her eyes never leaving the picture. All she could think about was Chris, and how bad she must have screwed up their marriage.

Chris paced around his hotel room that he shared with Alex, the younger man came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel around his waist. "What's up?" he asked. "I am going home today. I am not needed for the rest of the shows." "You are going to make up with her right?" "Yeah.' "Good." Alex stated with a firm nod of his head.

Aiden had gotten word from Alex about Chris was coming home early to make up with Ajay. The older blonde had been confused when Aiden took Kenzie home with her and Lexie and claimed that Ajay should have a night alone. The Canadian put a little bit of a fight before giving in. She wanted to wallow and be sad by herself where she didn't have Aiden worrying about her. It had been bad earlier that day when she had went into Can-Am to help the class. She almost gotten her head taken off because she was distracted with all the memories that Chris and herself had came rushing back to her. She got her act together after not only Petey but Scott gave her a lecture.

Chris let himself into his house early the next morning, the house was quiet, he knew that Kenzie was with Aiden and Lexie at Alex's house. Something that either gun liked to much but they were dealing it with it. He walked into his bedroom and smiled seeing his wife sleeping curled up on his side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with her.

He pulled her to him, Ajay stirred slowly, "Chris, I am sorry." "I am sorry too." Chris whispered not hearing anything else from he looked at Ajay, much to his amusement she was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She stirred slowly awake her brown eyes fluttered open and landed on Chris who smiled at her. Ajay burst into tears causing Chris to pull her into his arms and hugging her to him. "You are back early." She sniffled.

"They didn't need me for the other shows.' He whispered as he rubbed her back, "I just wanted us to be together. But you are right it wouldn't have been right to leave Joey here. And Kenzie doesn't have a passport yet.' Ajay nodded her head, "I am sorry, I should have taken Kenzie to Gran's house and gone with you and just flown back after the one show was over with. Then meet up with Petey to go to the show." "Honey its okay." Chris stated, "Though Roddy missed you."

Ajay giggled though her tears, "I miss that big dumb animal too.' "What did you do while I was gone?" He asked changing the subject. "Dreamt about you." Ajay answered. "Really?" the Canadian nodded her head as she trailed her fingers across his stomach. 'Can I tell you something?" He questioned. "Of course." "I dreamt about you too." he whispered as Ajay snuggled into him. "Dreaming about you isn't as good as actually having you with me." she whispered. "But it works for when we are apart." Chris whispered, "It doesn't matter where we are, if we are together or not I will dream of you."


End file.
